All's Fair In Love And War
by KrayzyKatt
Summary: I was no stranger to war, not by a long shot. A mere hallow fragment of who I used to be. I was numb to it all, and I had accepted that there was nothing I could do to change that. When she collapsed into my arms, with sobs of despair escaping her lips, I knew. I had to save her, no matter the costs. I had to get her home. (Sakura's POV)
1. Chapter 1

**Well guys, I have had this story stuck on my mind for a long time. Don't hit me, I still plan on finishing the other two but I just kind of wanted to drop the first chapter. Let me know what you guys think, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

It was probably a little before noon, or so I had assumed. The sun was at the highest possible point in the sky, its distinct golden glow contrasting with the pale gray clouds that loomed over the mass of crumbling towers. Hell, it's not like I could talk though considering I've been living in one of those "crumbling towers" for most of my life.

Casting my gaze outside the broken window, I was able to see the markets – if they could be called that, down below. Weary elders operated the small stands, pitching rather low prices for their produce. Just a ways down from them, the small children tossed a rather filthy ball back and forth. Smiles lit each of their faces, almost as if they didn't possess a care in the world.

Of course they didn't. They were children after all; they shouldn't be perturbed about the world and its problems. Children were innocent, new beings that had yet to see for themselves just how cruel humanity was. All for selfish and despicable reasons, at least in my opinion. It's kind of hard to find justice in a system that is willing to sacrifice the lives of millions of innocent people.

I quickly dismissed the troublesome thoughts from my mind. Thinking like that for too long left me in a rather pissy mood. It was probably one of my few unhealthy habits that I couldn't quite shake. Swinging my legs around, I allowed myself to be pulled back inside of the old hotel room that I slept in. The sudden pressure after years of trampling feet had caused the floorboards to creak beneath me.

The noise didn't bother me any as I glanced around the room in search of my backpack. This one wasn't for school though, no. When the wars had started, schools were immediately shut down and turned into fallout shelters. Of course, the government wasn't concerned in the least with the diminishing of the education system. The less educated they had, the less they had to oppress them with unwanted facts.

I had managed to finish up to the eighth grade at least. In my spare time, which I had a lot of, I spent my time reading, studying, learning anything I could, however I could. The most dangerous weapon a government possesses is the mind of the uneducated. It's easy to persuade them, to take advantage of them.

I told myself I wouldn't be one of them. Not some mindless puppet that they could use and then dispose of at will. I was still human, one fully capable of making my own decisions. Anyway, back to the bag. Inside was all the stuff I needed to practically get me through the day. Well, at least if I planned to go outside at any point.

Inside, I kept the identification badge that, annoyingly enough, everyone was required to carry. I suppose it was pretty convenient though. Each "citizen" had and I.D.B. that had their picture, name, housing number and occupation – if you had one.

Also inside was a small pack of about fifty cards. The RCs, better known as ration cards, were used to get meals at various locations within the different precincts. Each person gets fifty a month but they go pretty fast considering you can exchange them for other things like toiletries and stuff.

Lastly, I kept a light jacket inside, a canteen of water, small first aid kit, and…a picture of my parents. It was the only thing that I had left to remind me of them. Cliché, I know, but it helped get me through the night. Knowing I had a piece of them, a piece of my past, made me calm.

The siren would be sounding soon, signaling for our precinct to go to the General's Hall. It was one of those days again. The day where we all had to go to health and identification screenings. They say it's to make sure everyone is healthy and to ensure no one from a different precinct is there without permission. Scoffing and with a roll of my eyes, I threw my bag over my shoulder.

"More like another way for them to monitor us and make our lives a living hell." I mumbled none too quietly. Not like there was anyone around to hear me in the first place.

Another thing that had me troubled was the fact that it was also a Drop-Off Day. Pretty much, it was just days when a train would come and "drop-off" new people. I hated those days with a furious passion. Having to watch people torn apart from their families. Parents being separated from children and vice versa.

Unfortunately, attendance was mandatory for these events. If anyone wasn't in attendance – without a perfectly legitimate reason of course, they would be beaten publicly. Another ludicrous regulation set forth by our wonderful government.

Oh well, I guess there's nothing that can be done to help it. I slipped out of my room, not bothering to lock the door behind me. Normally, I would have found one of my friends to go with, just to have some company. Not today though. I was feeling a bit moodier than usual and didn't want to release any of my pent up frustration on anyone undeserving of it.

The elevators had broken long ago, leaving me with the lovely task of having to walk down seven flights of stairs. I pushed open the large double doors with chipped, dark green paint. I made a quick left, taking my sweet time in getting to the General's Hall.

My eyes were cast dead ahead and I flinched when I felt a cool drop of water cascade down my nose. Reaching my hand up, I wiped it off and tugged my hair behind my ear. It had been longer but it grew to be too much to deal with, causing me to cut it just above my shoulders. My friends said it was a good look on me, not that I cared much for my appearance in the first place.

Another droplet of rain fell upon my cheek and the next thing I knew, it was flat out raining. Perfect. I quickly rushed under a tree and fished out my jacket from my bag. Slipping it on, I tugged the hood over my head, an annoying strand of wet pink hair clinging to my face.

Apparently, I hadn't been walking as leisurely as I had hoped. Before I knew it, I was staring up at the tall white building. Four huge pillars lined the front of it and a large flag danced freely in the air, the wind aiding in its movements.

My lips pulled into a firm line as I directed a rather disgusted stare at said flag. Flags were typically banners that signified the freedom, independence, unity and other components that a country was supposed to have. It was a mockery to all of that in my opinion. We had not been free in a long time; once again, we were caught in the throes of war and were being housed under the influence of a higher power. And unity? Don't make me laugh. The day we became a unified country, I just might be able to see my family again.

Whoa let's not get too crazy huh? I didn't have time to hope for the best when all I had seen from life was the worst.

Ah, there it was. I noticed as a large wailing siren erupted into the blissful silence that I had been enjoying. Leaning against a dented mailbox, I neatly slid my hands into the pockets of my jacket. Closing my eyes, I allowed myself to rest. The peace was once again short lived as I felt a gentle tug at the hem of my jacket.

Allowing my eyes to open slowly, I glanced to my right seeing none other than one of my closest friends, Hinata. She was one I considered to be very childlike, not in a bad way though. I meant in terms of her being. She was quiet, shy, soft-spoken and could be quite emotional. I did my best to make sure I kept an eye on her. She was far too innocent for her own good, so I took her in as a younger sister of sorts.

"G-Good afternoon, Sakura-chan." My expression fell a little and I think she had noticed. Could the word "good" truly be put in front of anything as long as we lived here? I appreciated her optimism and in a deeper part of my soul, I found myself craving for the same positive outlook on life. I mean I was alive, which was better than being dead, at least that's what I would like to believe.

Pushing down my mood-killing thoughts, I gave her a silent nod. "Ah, same to you Hinata." She gave me a soft smile and reached her hand out to mine carefully. I knew what she wanted as I extended my hand and laced my fingers with her own. Like me, she needed to feel the warmth of a human being. She needed to know that not all was lost and that someone out there still cared for her. I was that person for her, and she the same for me.

With a broken smile, she pulled me forward so we could be at the front of the crowd. In spite of my obvious hatred for the government and the DO Days, I did like to see just what kind of people were coming in. I always hoped to meet someone with the same fire in his or her eyes that I had been told I had. I wanted to see who the strong ones were emotionally. Unfortunately, I was always greeted with the same empty looks. Pitiful stares, heartbroken mothers, angry fathers and frightened children.

I was snapped from my thoughts once more as the soft murmurs of conversation sounded behind us. I didn't have to turn around to know that the area was filling with more and more people. I had other friends in the crowd, quite a few of them too, but I typically kept around Hinata as much as possible. Part of the protectiveness that comes with having someone to look out for I suppose. The silence grew thick as a single gunfire demanded silence.

Parents quietly soothed their children who were beginning to tear up. I even felt Hinata squeeze my hand for comfort. I rubbed my thumb over her pale knuckles and I felt her relax ever so slightly. One by one, a row of about twelve or so soldiers marched to stand beside the rails where a train was to be expected shortly. Beside them, stood a large platform where the people on the train would be assigned to their precincts.

My eyes narrowed visibly at the row of soldiers standing before us. They were donned in all black and grey camouflage shirts, pants, and standard addition black combat boots. Bulletproof vests aligned the structures of their chests and backs. Each precinct wore the same uniform with the exception of the helmet and armbands. Our entire precinct was considered the Fire Precinct of FP for short. Therefore, the soldiers, known as Fire Ants, had red helmets and armbands.

I couldn't direct my anger at them for much longer when the blow of a whistle from the approaching train had sounded. Everyone stood firmly, breaths being held for fear of provoking some wrath from the soldiers. My eyes followed the silver bullet train as it slid to a screeching halt just in front of us.

I felt my chest tighten and my muscles grow tense, a clear scowl sliding over my lips. What was wrong with me? I felt odd. This wasn't anything new to me; I had been to so many of these damn things that it was starting to affect me less and less each time. This feeling though, this one was new. I felt nervous or was it anxiety? I couldn't place my finger on it, but something just didn't feel right.

I glanced at Hinata from the corner of my eye, her own light-violet eyes staring worriedly ahead. I couldn't be sure if she noticed it too, she always had that look on her face. Turning to face the train once more, I sighed. Maybe I'm just being paranoid.

A sound, similar to that of a whooshing plane or so, sounded as the train had opened. The Fire Ants had took to both sides of the door. Two had guns pointed right at the door, ready to shoot anyone who they presumed posed a threat. Cowards.

More of them lined up on the platform, waiting for those on the train to be escorted up. A podium was there, and on top of it, I could make out a sheet of paper that had been taped down to avoid being swept up by the pestering winds. The rain hadn't let up either, so I'm sure it was soaked anyways.

"Alright you lot, get off and get to the platform!" I heard one of them grumble to those on the train. Slowly, they obeyed and made their way to the stage. I took this time to observe just who was coming into our chaotic world. Nothing I hadn't seen before, I noticed. Small children clinging to their mothers, elders who looked ready to collapse with a single step, gruff looking men who had been used to hard labor, and a few of us.

By us, I meant the teenagers. The ones with no clear place in society. The ones who just get thrown somewhere until they're old enough to be put to some really good use. "Alright, hurry up! We don't got all day!" I heard the same soldier mumble out once more.

A tall man, well built, with long blond hair stepped out first. Behind him, a woman with dark brown hair and tired eyes to match followed. My eyes locked to her hand that was locked with another. I followed that hand to a slender arm that was connected to another body. Upon further inspection, I observed the girl.

She looked to be about seventeen or so, like me. She had long blonde hair, pulled into a high ponytail and probably the brightest blue eyes that I had ever seen. Her appearance practically screamed regality. What was someone like _her_, doing in a grimy place like this?

I didn't have time to study her any further when a soldier stepped up to the microphone at the podium. "Alright, let's get this over with. If your name is called, you will step forward and you will remain here. If not, you will get back on the train and be dropped off at another precinct, got it?"

I hated this part. This is where we all had to watch as families were torn apart; it was probably the most heart-wrenching thing I have ever seen. Closing my eyes tightly, I heard him begin.

My teeth grinded together harshly as wails of children and distraught mothers were heard. Men screamed as their wives were pulled away from them and the sounds of violent restraint were present when they resisted.

Opening my eyes, albeit warily, I saw the last three people standing in the middle of the podium. The last family I had seen get off the train. I zoned in on this part, I wanted to know what would happen. I was terribly curious and I found my grip slipping from Hinata's who gave me a worried look.

The soldier cleared his throat as he turned to face the family. Each of them were holding hands tightly, fear of separation evident on their faces.

"Ino Yamanaka." The gruff voice called out.

My heart lurched painfully in my chest as the girls eyes grew wide. Her mouth parted slowly, tears pricking at the corners of her eyes. The man, which I presumed to be her father, shoved her back and stood protectively in front of her.

"No, I'll take my daughters place. Let her return with her mother." His voice cracked through the silence. The soldier shook his head as he stepped forward. "I'm sorry sir, but we can't do that." Her father frowned and shielded his family behind him.

"I said _no_." His tone dropped menacingly and I felt chills race up and down my spine. This guy was not helping his situation, but I wanted to see their next move. No one had ever stood up to them like that, it was admirable but something told me that it wouldn't end well. I was right.

"Did you just tell me 'no' boy?" The head Fire Ant seethed, stepping towards the larger man. I was shocked as he nodded and punched the soldier dead in the jaw, causing him to skid back. Wiping the blood from his mouth, he motioned for the other soldiers to help him. Five of them stormed up the steps with his command.

Two of them jumped to restrain the man and wrestle him to the ground; one grabbed the girl's mother who was screaming for them to stop and the last two grabbed the girl and pulled her to the front of the platform. "Get them back on the train, now!" The commander ordered roughly.

The girl, named Ino, tugged furiously in the soldiers grip. Her lips parted with scream for her mother and father who were doing the same for their daughter. Her parents were tossed none too gently back on the train and the doors slammed shut, cutting them off from view.

My eyes flickered back to the girl who was still screaming, trying to free herself but to no avail. People in the crowd looked on sorrowfully. I think we could all agree that this was probably the most heartbreaking scene we had ever seen.

The soldiers released the girl as the train sped off, disappearing shortly after. "Alright everyone, get ready for screenings. Those of you who just got here, go in the General's Hall and get your I.D.B.s and rations then get back out here for your screenings too. Dismissed!" The head FA ordered and the crowd quickly dissipated behind me.

Hinata pulled my hand, urging me to go with her. Something else was tugging at me too. It wasn't physical though. Something was pushing me to that girl, her form hunched over on the ground as hot tears poured down her face. Hinata dropped my hand and I felt myself drift towards the girl with slow footsteps.

Swallowing, with each step my heart seemed to pound harder and harder. My chest was twisted painfully and my mind was clouded. Upon reaching her, I shakily reached my hand down to place it on her back. Licking my dried lips, I rubbed it soothingly as I stooped down beside her.

Softly, I called out, "Ino".

She seemed shocked, one, that I knew her name and two, that someone was beside her in the first place. Shakily, her eyes met mine. They were red and puffy, I noticed, but still maintained that vibrant blue color that reminded me of another friend of mines. She looked on the verge of tears once more, her lips quaking as she tried to fight it.

I wanted to console her, honestly. But what do you say to a person who just got ripped away from her family with little to no hope of ever seeing them again. I couldn't tell her it would be okay, I just couldn't. Because I knew far too well that, it would **never **be okay. I wracked my brain for something – anything that I could say to soothe her pain, even if only for a little while.

"It's okay to cry." I whispered softly, finally finding the courage to speak.

And she did. Upon my words, the tears that she was holding in poured out into hot torrents down her cheeks. She flung her body into my arms, her own arms curling around my neck. Instinctively, I wrapped my arms around her, rubbing soothing circles into her back. Her sobs wracked her trembling form and I whispered the words to her once more, "It's okay to cry Ino."

Those were the only words I could think of. The only true ones that would not leave her with false hopes. It was okay to cry, it was okay to feel, it was okay to be human. She did not belong here; she wouldn't make it, not on her own at least.

I was no stranger to war, not by a long shot. A mere hallow fragment of who I used to be. I was numb to it all, and I had accepted that there was nothing I could do to change that. When she collapsed into my arms, with sobs of despair escaping her lips, I knew. I had to save her, no matter the costs. I had to get her home.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, there you have it. I wanted to work more on details in this story and improving that first person experience. I wanted to truly get into the mind of Sakura and follow her through this story. Tell me what you guys think. Yay or nay?<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**I had decided against updating this just because I figured I should try to focus on finishing the first two. These two new stories have been nagging away at me though so I figured why not. Anyways, here is to the New Year. Happy New Years, I love you guys! Have fun and be safe!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

Eventually, she had managed to calm down. She traded her loud sobs for silent sniffs as she rose to her feet. I instructed her to the General's Hall to get her identification and such situated. She gave me a pleading look, urging me to go with her.

After much assurance that I would be outside waiting for her, she relented. So that's where I was now. I sat upon the moist ground, not bothered in the least that I was probably ruining my jeans. I had my eyes shut and arms folded behind my head as I leaned against the side of the steps.

Ino had been in there for a while. Not like it mattered considering I had nowhere to go. Hinata, though hesitantly, had decided that she wanted to meet up with the rest of our misfit gang. I didn't bother to stop her although I knew fully well that she had wanted me to follow.

I drew in a long sigh, succumbing to my comfortable position.

"Hey uh…"

My eyes parted slowly. I wasn't surprised to see Ino there; after all, I had been waiting for her in the first place. With a huff, I rose to my feet, eyeing her carefully. She had a small badge, which I presumed to be her I.D.B., and bag similar to my own.

"Got your stuff?" She nodded in response to my question. It didn't bother me any that she didn't speak, I favored silence anyway. I replied with a nod of my own, signaling for her to follow with my hand. She did so without casting me a single glance.

As we walked, I couldn't help but notice that the rain had stopped. The only sign that it had even rained in the first place were the conveniently placed puddles and grey pigments that plagued the sky. The weather seemed to match my mood perfectly not to mentions Ino's.

Focusing on other matters, I continued our short trip until we stood just outside a large green tent. There weren't many people beneath it seeing as though mostly everyone else in the precinct had gone. I turned to face Ino, remaining silent until she bothered to look at me.

"Alright Ino, listen up. I don't know if they do this back where you're from but here we've got screenings we've gotta go to. Just walk in, show your badge, they'll run your information and administer a quick check up. Painless although it's a pain in the ass."

She nodded at me, her eyes darting nervously in the tent. Running my hand through my cropped hair, I took a step inside. There was no line so I pressed her to follow me before more people showed up. She did so, close on my heels as we came to a table in the middle of the tent.

"Just do what I do." The doctors behind the table were two women. They understood how nerve wrecking it could be, especially for newbies and kids. They smiled at Ino as one of them spoke up. "Don't worry dear, it's a really easy process. You can go at the same time as Sakura if you would like?"

Ino looked at me and I nodded my approval. It didn't matter to me but I could tell that this whole thing was bothering her. "Ah, it's fine Shizune. I don't mind." The woman smiled at me then Ino as she and the other nurse took our badges.

"She's new. Just in case it doesn't come up in the system right away." I told her. Shizune frowned briefly before her eyes lit up just as quickly. "You were right Sakura. I refreshed it a few times and it's up now. Welcome Ino, nice to have you!"

Ino gave a rather weak smile. It was pitiful in my opinion but in her condition, I guess it was better than nothing. Handing us back our badges, they ushered us over to two beds right next to each other. I allowed Shizune to tend to Ino, since she seemed like she needed that extra care.

The other nurse was just as kind and efficient, I had simply known Shizune longer so she was typically the one who did my screening. I complied with all of the pestering questions about my health and went through the annoying fever checks, blood pressure analysis and blood samples.

Ino finished about the same time I did and I noticed that she had paled a bit. A bit being a relative term considering her tanned complexion had near faded to one similar to my own. I shoved my hands in my jacket pocket as I walked over rather slowly.

Leaning against the wall of the tent carefully, I watched as Shizune forced Ino to lie down. She had been shivering and yet her forehead was sleek with a vast amount of sweat. "What's with her?" I asked no hint of any real emotion in my voice.

"I think it was the shot. She tensed up before I even grabbed the needle and when I administered it, she just started having a small panic attack." I watched as Ino drew in a sharp take of breath, her fists clenched tightly at her sides.

"She's afraid of needles. Perhaps sharp objects or just afraid of having something sharp being stuck in her period." I mumbled. Shizune's eyes widened as she glanced from me to Ino. "You think so?" I nodded, shoving my hands deeper into my pockets.

"Get her some water; try to get her to breathe. She'll calm down soon enough." I said taking a step outside. No point of me being in there. Taking a breather, I heard footsteps behind me and turned around to meet them.

"What are you doing out here…Tenten?" I turned to face one of my few close friends. I took in her casual form, which consisted of a green long sleeved shirt, dark blue jeans and sneakers. Her hair was pulled into two buns that suited her fairly well.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer Haruno." She teased although there was no real smile or smirk upon her face. Shrugging, I leaned against a light post, closing my eyes in thought. No point in trying to rest, Tenten was bound to speak eventually.

"Hinata sent me after you." And there it was.

"Of course she did." I sneered, not bothering to open my eyes. "Sakura, you know she worries about you. Quit being like that." I opened my eyes to give her an amused look. Her eyes narrowed at me in annoyance.

"What do you want me to do Tenten? I can't baby her all the time. She doesn't need me to sit around and hold her hand. She has to grow up." She scoffed at my words and I could tell that I had clearly said the wrong thing. It was true though.

I had been forced to grow up a lot sooner than I wanted. With a lifestyle like ours, there was no time to cry, no time to complain and be timid. The minute I was separated from my parents, there were no tears. I knew, right then and there, that I was on my own.

The quickest way to die out in a place like this way to sit and mope about how awful your life was. I made a point to learn as much as I could and by the time I was about thirteen, I had already managed to get off well enough. It was then that I slowly began gathering my little rag tag group.

Stringing them along, I provided them a sense of comfort and safety. I guess I had always been caring at heart; I was only human after all. Nevertheless, I refused to be weak. There was no time. I allowed Hinata to act as she did only because I believed I possessed enough strength for the both of us. Of course Tenten came to remind me that I had somehow managed to screw all of that up.

"And whose fault is it that she behaves that way Sakura? Yours. So I don't want to hear that bullshit from you. Get your ass to the market; everyone's waiting to go to lunch." I opened my mouth to speak before I heard another set of footsteps from beside me.

It had seemed that Ino had managed to recover sooner than I had anticipated. Her fingers were clasped behind her back and she slowly worked up the courage to look at me. Raising my brow, I spoke, "Everything settled?"

She nodded. I decided not to ask her about what happened back during her screening. It wasn't really any of my business so there was no reason to press the matter. She stared at me, parting her lips to speak before turning to Tenten. She was obviously nervous around anyone who wasn't me.

Rubbing my neck, I introduced them. "Tenten, this is Ino. Ino, TenTen." Tenten scowled and Ino only shied away, taking a step closer to me. This obviously wasn't getting off to a good start. Best to get with the others, although I wasn't sure more strangers were any better for her mood. "Ino, you can come with us to lunch if you want. If not, I can show you your room."

She contemplated her decision, eyeing me before moving to Tenten. With an annoyed groan, I snapped at Tenten. "Quit with that damn death look you've got going on. We can argue about this later but don't be all pissy in front of Ino, she's new here and she's going to need people to talk to."

I watched as Tenten narrowed her eyes into an angry glare. I directed a rather menacing look of my own causing her to sigh in defeat. "Alright…Alright, my bad. Sorry Ino, didn't mean to make you feel awkward. I'm not always a total bitch, just to Sakura."

I scoffed and mumbled under my breath resulting in an annoyed look from TenTen. I watched as a small light flickered in Ino's eyes and a tired smile fell upon her lips. "Hey…sorry, I'm just a little shy around new people."

Tenten's mood seemed to lighten considerably as she placed a hand on Ino's shoulder. "No worries. Let's get some food in ya. We can introduce you to the rest of the gang." Ino nodded with a half smile. Having enough with the dawdling, I walked in the opposite direction towards the market place.

It was a bit of a walk, probably about fifteen minutes or so. Then again, since it wasn't too bad a day, the gang probably decided to head to the better market. It was known to have better quality food, items, clothes and such but it was pricey. After years of encouraging everyone to save up, we had enough ration cards stowed away to afford such an expensive trip.

Sure enough, our little group was crowded together. I cleared my throat, taking steady steps towards them. "Well if it isn't our esteemed leader. Finally decided to grace us with your presence?" A monotonous voice managed to break through the rather noisy streets.

"I told you to quit calling me that Uchiha." I grumbled half-heartedly. Sasuke Uchiha. He was one of the few that I didn't actually bring into the group. We just kind of met after being tossed together after the wars started. We grew up together, one thing led to another, and we just kind of pulled together the others.

He liked to push my buttons and refer to me as the leader of our group. I didn't consider myself the leader of anyone. Unfortunately, that's just how everyone else saw me. I didn't exactly lay out rules or anything; I was just the one who took everyone in.

Somewhere along the way, I just became the one everyone else would come to. Not exactly what I had planned for myself but I went along with it. I truly didn't mind being acknowledged as a leader but it was the kind of leader they portrayed me to be.

I know they didn't mean any harm by it but they constantly made it seem like I was never around. Almost as if I thought I was too high and mighty to hang out with them. Of course, that was never the case. I just favored my space more than the rest of them. I always would end up lost in my thoughts and just go off somewhere until curfew hit. I made an effort but I guess I really had been brushing them off more so than usual.

Sasuke seemed to pick up on my self-deprecating mood and rolled his eyes. "Relax Haruno, I'm teasing. No need to get all bent out of shape." I shrugged his hand off my shoulder with a sigh. "Yeah whatever." He grunted and nudged me in the side.

With a frown, I followed his gaze to something behind me. Turns out that something was actually a some-_**one**_. I looked and noticed that the others were staring at Ino rather quizzically, everyone except Hinata. "Who's this?" Sasuke pressed, folding his arms.

"I'm…Ino –"

"Hey hey wait a sec! You're the girl from the drop off aren't ya?" A rather annoying voice screeched out, drawing a bit of unwanted attention. "Naruto, take it down several notches. Got it?" I grumbled out, sliding my hands into my jacket pockets.

"Heh. Sorry Sakura." He rubbed the back of his neck, flashing me a small grin. Ino seemed to have reverted into her shell and I wondered if it had something to do with Naruto's comment. Tenten thankfully noticed it and spoke up.

"Guys, this is Ino. She's one of us now and a newbie here. Let's make her feel welcome." Ino smiled softly, waving at everyone. I wasn't surprised when the others all began introducing themselves with sincere smiles. They might've been teenagers but they weren't complete assholes. Not all the time anyways.

A soft grumble in my lower stomach was more than enough motivation for me. Without another word, I dispersed from the group. I felt a hand at my wrist almost instantly and wasn't alarmed in the slightest to see Hinata. I cast my eyes up just over her shoulder to see Tenten glaring at me.

No point in dragging out the inevitable. I took Hinata's hand in my own and watched as a small smile lit up her face. "Let's grab some lunch." She nodded and squeezed my hand tighter. Something tugged at me to turn around. Surely enough, Ino's gaze had caught my own.

Her eyes looked desperate and needy but I couldn't understand why. With a frown and one last glance, I turned around and allowed Hinata to lead me to whatever cuisine she had in mind for lunch.

Of course, Naruto had managed to talk everyone into trying out some new noodle shop. Turned out to be pretty good but I guess I wasn't as hungry as I thought. Most of my lunch just consisted of me fighting off everyone's questions to Ino.

Honestly. The girl just got here and was ripped away from her family, cut her some slack. Despite my desire to help her maintain her privacy, I couldn't help but be a little curious. The only difference between me and everyone else though was that I could contain my curiosity. Eventually everyone just settled down and engaged in some light conversation. They tried to include Ino a few times but she would just give a small smile and remain silent.

I picked at the rest of my food before closing it up and tossing it into the trashcan at the end of the table. No reason to save it, chances are I wasn't going to eat it later either. I looked up, my eyes narrowing at the harsh streams of sunlight.

The sun had moved a bit from its previous position. I assumed it was around three or so. Still enough time to do something but I just wasn't in the mood. I made a move to leave and I heard a small gasp. I frowned, turning to see Hinata with her hands folded in her lap, staring down at her hands.

Here we go again. I honestly just wanted to go home and get to bed. It was early, I know, but I just felt drained. I figured a nap would help and I didn't want to be bothered with anyone, including Hinata. Call me a bitch but I couldn't help that I wanted to be alone.

"S-Sakura. Can I come –"

"No." I cut off immediately. I heard her whimper softly and I could practically feel Tenten's death gaze on me. "Sorry Hinata. I'm just tired. You guys hang out in the markets for a bit, I'll just take a small nap. I'll be up when you all get back."

She nodded silently, refusing to meet my gaze. Not bothering to say anything else, I started my steps again, only to be stopped by a voice. "Sakura…" I turned and surprisingly, it was Ino. She rubbed her arm nervously as she stood, making her way to my side.

"Can you show me where my room is? I think I would like to rest too." Studying her for a mere moment, I nodded. I didn't bother to look behind me at the rest of the group. I didn't need to turn around to see the look of disappointment on their faces. After all, here I was brushing them off again. Maybe Sasuke was right.

I bobbed and weaved my way through several people, not wasting time to see if Ino was following. After about another fifteen minutes, I stopped just outside the General's Hall. "Which letter and number do you have beneath your name?" I asked, not bothering to turn around and look at her.

"K-7." She answered simply. I looked up to stare at the building about five minutes away. A large 'K' was painted on it and I sighed. "What's the letter under that one?" I asked again. "C."

How unamusingly convenient. I had expected Ino to be placed in my building, there were only two designated to teenagers and the other one was typically always full. What were the odds that she would be placed on the same floor in the room next to my own? There were plenty of open rooms but it just so happened to be the one next to my own that she had claimed.

Dragging my fingers through my hair, I made my way in the direction of our building. Ino had managed to keep up as I heard her softer footsteps sync with my own. Pushing open the chipped green doors, I ushered Ino to follow me upstairs. I was grateful that she didn't complain about the stairs although I know she was tired.

We made our way down the hall until we got to the one labeled A-F. We walked in silence and when we got to room C, I stopped. "This is you." Ino looked at the door nervously, twisting the knob, she entered the dark room.

Leaning against the wall frame, I watched as she inspected her new living quarters. Her fingers danced lightly over every bit of furniture. Her expression fell as she stopped at the window. She stood there for a while and I assumed after the periods of silence, that she had wanted to be alone.

"My room is next door…B. If you need me just come in." I turned to leave when I felt a hand grab my own. I was shocked. I knew it was Ino's hand but the contact had come so quickly. Wasn't she just at the window a mere second ago?

I looked up, my lips pressed tightly together. "What is it?" She looked up to stare at me before flashing her gaze back down at the ground. Biting her lip, she stared at her bed before turning to me. "Will you…stay with me?"

I watched her reaction carefully. Her eyes were pleading and with each passing second of my silence, her resolve fell. I looked at her hand which was so firmly interlocked with my own. I was growing tired by the minute and pulling my hand away, I took a step back.

"No."

Her eyes widened before shutting. Her hands darted up to her face, rubbing at her eyes that threatened to release tears. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked that." She made a move to go back in her room when I grabbed her wrist.

Her shocked eyes met my equally shocked ones and I flinched immediately, yanking my hand away. Closing my eyes briefly, I opened my door. She stood outside the doorway, eyes dead set on me. With a tired sigh, I crossed my arms arching my brow rather impatiently.

"You coming or not?" I hope she wasn't going to continue staring at me with such a weird look. I didn't plan on repeating myself. I refused to sleep in her room just because I didn't want to deal with the awkwardness. If it was my room, then I didn't care. I just needed to be where I was comfortable.

"Well?" I asked again.

She seemed to snap out of her small trance and nodded quickly. Sliding past me into my room, I shut the door behind me. For the first time in a long time, I locked my doors. Within a matter of seconds, I had drifted off on the edge of my bed with a mess of blonde hair resting on my chest.

* * *

><p><strong>I was originally going to update another chapter for Dragging My Soul To hell but I figured I'd update in order. This one was first so, here ya go. I actually really liked how this turned out. Anyways, it's two in the morning and I am exhausted. Happy New Years to you all and I love you guys!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Work is literally kicking my ass. I got cross-trained for another position at my job. It's exciting but draining since I've been working two separate shifts in one day. Today was my only day off but I picked up an extra shift. That sweet paycheck is the only thing still keeping me going…it is gonna taste so damn gewd. *drools* Anyway, random update for your faces!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

The incessant knocking at my door was definitely putting me in a bad mood. I clenched my eyes tightly, trying futilely to drown out the irritating noise. Thankfully, it stopped after a few more seconds. Reveling in the silence once more, I sighed and pressed deeper into my bed.

_Knock…knock knock…_

"Shit," I groaned out. My eyes snapped open, scanning around the dark recesses of my room. The knock sounded again and shortly after, my name was being called by a dark voice. Sighing, I slid my hand from Ino's back, sitting up against the headrest.

Her smaller fingers snatched my shirt as a tired whine ghosted past her lips. Frowning, I slid carefully from underneath her, tugging my sheets over her body. Rubbing the sand from my eyes, I stepped over to the door, careful not to step on the loose floorboards that might wake her.

Twisting the lock on my door, I pulled it open.

"Sakura, what the hell? We've been knocking on your door for like ten minutes," Tenten mumbled, Hinata at her side as she gave me a worried look. Folding my arms, I leaned against the doorframe, "Your point being?"

Tenten glared at me. I had already pissed her off once today and I know my smart remarks weren't exactly helping. Ignoring her, I moved my eyes to Hinata. Her bright violet eyes were locked on me intently, "Sa-Sakura-"

Quickly cutting her off, I sighed and shifted on my feet, "I took a nap." Tenten narrowed her eyes and scoffed, "Since when do you ever lock your door? You should have been expecting Hinata." She was right. I should have been expecting her.

Hinata often found herself in my bed on most nights. Her fear of being alone had developed into a habit of us sleeping together. I always left my door unlocked just for those reasons. However, I really didn't want to be bothered. I had planned on taking my nap but of course, things happened.

More specifically Ino.

She had been so devastated by the fact that I rejected the idea of sleeping with her that I simply could not deny her again. So I did what I had done for Hinata many years ago. I offered my bed and my comfort so that she could rest peacefully. Locking my door was just a slip of the mind but I didn't find it to be that big of a deal.

"Where's Ino?," Tenten asked, her dark brown eyes scrutinizing me carefully. Returning her annoyed look, I gestured back into my room with my head, "She's sleeping." Hinata flinched, her fingers clasping together as she stared at the floor, "In y-your bed?"

I nodded, "Ah." Hinata hugged her body tightly as she looked at me, "Oh okay." I studied her as she stepped back and gave me a weak smile, "I'm just going to go to bed." I nodded again and looked on silently as she walked down the hall and slipped into her room.

I knew I was going to have hell to pay so I gently shut the door behind me. I was shoved into the wall a second later with a hand at my throat. "What the fuck is your problem! Why do you keep doing that to her?," Tenten snapped at me coldly.

I winced at the level of iciness that sounded in her voice. My attitude was obviously pricking at the thinnest strand of her very last nerve. My indifference towards the whole situation was enough to cause her to deliver a quick and painful blow to my jaw.

Taking my jaw in my hand, I rolled it around to make sure it wasn't broken before spitting out a decent amount of blood. Despite the bubbling urge inside of me that demanded I return the favor, I didn't. It wouldn't solve anything so why even bother?

"Hinata cares about you, _a lot_ Sakura. I get that you've got this whole 'I want to save everyone' mentality going on, but don't forget that we were here first," Tenten reprimanded me sternly. Scoffing, I dropped my hand from my bruised cheek, "Are you finished yet?"

Grinding her teeth together, she groaned and shoved me against the wall, "Ugh! You make me so damn sick! Whatever Sakura, do what the fuck you want!" She snapped at me again before pulling away and storming off to Hinata's room.

I watched her go, no trace of remorse lingered upon my face. What did I have to be sorry for? They told me to stop babying her, so that's exactly what I did. The sooner she grows up, the better.

With a sigh, I pushed off the wall. The whole ordeal, despite how small it was, had actually taken a lot out of me. Either that or I was just dead ass tired. It had been a long day and I really just wanted to sleep until the late hours of the morning.

Slipping back into my room quietly, I noticed that Ino was up and her eyes were locked upon the cracked window in my room. Upon my entrance, she instantly looked at me, her eyes tired. I closed the door behind me, not bothering to lock it in case she decided to leave.

With a sigh, I dropped onto my bed, raking my fingers through my matted hair. "Your cheek," Ino started before I fixed her with a knowing look. She immediately retreated back into the silence that I had preferred. Closing my eyes, I ignored everything else as I desperately tried to return to the peace from before. Just as I thought I had managed to escape, the peace was once again disturbed.

"Do you want to talk about it?," Ino asked meekly from beside me. I sighed, rolling over onto my side, "If I wanted to talk about it then I would have." She shifted uncomfortably at my answer before growing quiet. I didn't bother to savor the silence because I knew she would ask me something else.

"Do you want me to leave?"

Of course. Pulling my arm under my head, I yawned silently before responding, "Do what you want Ino, either way I'm going to sleep." She grew quiet but made no effort to move from her spot. Quickly growing frustrated, I mumbled out, "Do you want to go Ino?"

She shook her head, her bottom lip dragging in between her teeth, "No but…I don't want to bother you. I've been enough of a burden today as it is." She silently slipped from my bed as she made her way to the door. Shakily her hand reached for the doorknob as she twisted it under her fingertips.

Knowing that I had dug myself into a pretty deep hole, I sighed, "Just stay here Ino. I don't care." She stopped before turning to face me with a shocked look. I rolled back over, cursing myself internally, "Lock the door." It didn't take long for me to hear the soft click of the lock.

Ino crept back over to the bed, sliding under the sheets beside me. Even though we weren't touching, it was nearly impossible to miss the overwhelming sense of nervousness radiating from her. I had known Hinata long enough to know what Ino wanted, so of course I did what I knew I had to do.

Rolling over onto my back, I pulled the covers back and waited. Slowly, Ino crawled over as she pressed her body into my own. Our legs intertwined as one hand bunched my shirt and the other slid to my waist. I heard the shaky sigh of relief that she released as her eyes trickled shut.

"Thank you Sakura, good night," Ino whispered against my chest, squeezing my shirt tighter. I stared up at the ceiling before slipping the covers back over us and sliding my hand across her waist to curl at her back.

"Go to sleep Ino," I mumbled out before allowing my own eyes to close. I lay like that in silence until the soft sounds of her breathing whispered through the room. With a tired sigh, I glanced down at her head before turning to the window.

"Good night to you too."

X

I didn't get to sleep very long. Using my internal clock, I assumed it was about one or so in the morning. It was still dark outside and there was no trace of sunlight. About ten minutes ago, Ino had started fidgeting and mumbling things in her sleep. I didn't dwell on it but it eventually dragged on to the point where she started crying and screaming.

Turns out it was a nightmare, I figured all the recent events had finally taken its toll. So that's where we were now. I was propped up against the headrest with Ino between my legs as she toyed with my fingers. My eyes closed as I tried to rest a bit, leaving Ino to do what she pleased.

"I can't sleep," Ino mumbled as she ran her thumb over each bump of my knuckles. Sighing, I pressed further against the headrest, keeping my eyes shut. "Just try Ino." She shifted in my arms as she shook her head, "I can't." God this was starting to become unbearable.

"Will you talk to me until I fall asleep," She asked quietly, rolling back over onto her stomach as she recaptured my fingers. "What do you want me to say," I sighed out, opening my eyes to stare at the top of her head.

She remained silent for a brief moment as she thought, "Anything. Tell me about you, whatever you want me to know." Raising my brow, I shifted slightly before tugging the sheets back over us, "You're not serious?"

Tightening her hold on my fingers, her cheek rubbed against my stomach, "Please Sakura. I just want to listen to your voice until I fall asleep." Seriously, this girl was starting to become more trouble than she was worth. What kind of weird shit was that?

When she fell into my arms before, I found myself reliving my own separation from my parents. It wasn't nearly as heartbreaking as hers but it still ached. Even though I managed well enough on my own, I think there is still a part of me that longs for my family. Maybe that was what pulled me to help Ino.

I didn't want to see her become like me.

An empty shell with barely enough emotions. I run on autopilot every day, eating, sleeping, bathing, things like that. I didn't bother to mess around in my feelings too much, I couldn't afford too. Just because I was forced to mature early, doesn't mean I have to subject everyone else to the same torture.

That's why I babied and coddled Hinata as I had, because it wasn't fair. I suppose that's what I'm doing now for Ino. She whispered my name at my silence as I sighed, "You just want me to ramble on about myself till you fall asleep, is that it?"

"Please," She mumbled into my chest, a shaky gasp escaping her lips. With her command, I relented. Where to begin? There wasn't much to talk about when it came to me. Ino probably didn't care; she just wanted me to talk, so I did.

"My name is Sakura Haruno, I'm seventeen. My birthday is March 28th," I began softly. Ino curled tighter against me, playing with my fingers as she listened. "I like to eat sweets occasionally whereas I can't stand anything spicy. I like to read I guess even though I never made it past the eighth grade. I've been on my own since I was thirteen and I have no clue where my parents are, or if they're even alive for that matter."

I could feel her body tense at the mention of my family, her grip on me tightening, "Do you miss them?" I sighed, reaching up my hand to rub at my neck, "I guess." She shifted for a while in my lap as she sat up to face me, frown on her lips, "Don't you want to see them again?"

I couldn't help the flare in my amusement at her question. Shrugging I glanced back to the window, "I mean, I never thought about it. No need in getting my hopes up, they could be dead for all I know." Unhappy with my answer, she frowned again, "Why do you act that way?"

Quirking my brow at her words, I waited for her to continue. "I wasn't asleep when I heard you talking to Tenten. Why do you act so cold and indifferent all the time?" Oh this was rich, scoffing I leaned back against the headrest.

"Sakura."

"Ino, don't go prying into things that don't concern you. I am the way I am, I've learned to live with it and so has everyone else." She shook her head, snatching my hand, "What about your family? You can't sit here and tell me that you don't care if they're out there. They could be looking for _you_ and you're already assuming the worst!"

Her icy tone was enough to press my annoyed mood, glaring at her, I scoffed. "Ino, I don't have time to waste on petty fantasies. I've been in this game a long time; I'm not worried about it. Right now, I've got to focus on everyone else."

Clicking her teeth, she glanced towards the window, her timid nature returning. "There's always hope. If you won't hope for yourself, then I'll do it for the both of us," She mumbled, climbing out of my bed. I watched her as she crept to the door, turning to spare me a solemn glance, she left.

Dismissing the situation from the front of my mind, I pushed it to the dark corners with the other things I didn't care about. Finally, reveling at being alone, I closed my eyes. A soft knock sounded at my door before it was pushed open.

I slid over to one side of my bed, pulling back my sheets as I waited. The bed dipped with the weight of another body as pale fingers slid around my waist. "I'm sorry," A broken voice whimpered. Rolling my eyes, I ran my fingers through the soft hair.

"It's not your fault, just go to sleep," I mumbled tiredly. I felt her nod against me as she curled deeper into my body as I returned the sheets back over us. "Good night Sakura."

"Ah, good night Hinata."

* * *

><p><strong>Extremely short, I know. I wanted to get something out there for you guys and this is the best I could do. Hope it's too your liking, the next one will be longer. Love ya, Kat gives her kisses!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm going to try to get back into the groove of things. I'm really trying to improve my writing some more for you guys. Hopefully this issue I'm having at school all works out so I can go back to being all happy and stuff and updating for you guys. Here's the next chapter enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 4<span>**

I enjoyed sleeping in, truly. It's like the only thing in the world that I can still enjoy. Okay, that might have been taking it a step too far but seriously, it was just amazing. Unfortunately, there is a downside.

Now I know getting to sleep in sounds like a luxury without any faults, which it is, but let's not forget where I am okay. We're in the midst of war remember? Meaning, everything is limited. Including hot water.

Now where am I going with all of this you ask? I'll tell you.

Since I decided to lay around in bed for too long, I ended up taking my shower later than usual. Just about everyone else had gotten their showers earlier leaving poor old me to suffer a cold shower. Oh the sacrifices one must make for the sake of cleanliness.

Drying my hair and running a brush through it, I slipped on a casual lounge outfit since I didn't have any plans. Hinata had managed to wake up before I did and had gotten her shower as well. Minutes later, she had woken me up, asking me to get breakfast with her.

If it weren't for the fact that I had probably made a complete asshole out of myself last night then I probably would've said no. Wanting to avoid another nasty bruise to the cheek from Tenten, I agreed and went along with it.

I hadn't run into Ino this morning, not that I was looking for her. I don't know…I just expected to have seen her but I guess maybe I had pressed a sensitive button last night for her too. Two for two I suppose. Hinata snapped me from my thoughts with a gentle tug at my arm, "You ready?"

"Ah," I nodded, standing from the bed as I allowed her to lead me from the safety of my room back to the real world. She smiled as she tugged me along, probably still happy over the fact that she had gotten to spend the night in my room.

It wasn't exactly newsworthy but it just seemed to make her happy. If it was one thing I was known for, it was for trying to make people happy. My mind instantly returned back to my little spat with Tenten last night. Well, I did say I _tried _to make people happy.

Tenten was just impossible to please. Would you believe me if I told you she was my best friend? Sometimes I still don't believe it but it's true. Although, something told me that she wasn't exactly in the mood for my company.

"What are you hungry for Sakura?," Hinata's timid voice piped out as we exited our building. I wasn't much of a breakfast person so it didn't matter to me. "You pick, my treat," I mumbled out, eyes narrowing at the unbearable sunlight beating on my eyes. Her own violet eyes flickered with happiness as she nodded.

Walking through the markets, we stumbled upon a small café. "Seriously?," I mumbled scowling as I stared at the picture of a coffee cup with the largest pair of eyes and goofiest grin. Hinata only nodded with an innocent smile, tugging me inside.

We sat with Hinata idly asking me random questions as I gave her half-hearted responses. I wasn't much of a conversationalist so I'm sure this was starting to become more and more awkward. I picked at my eggs carefully, not having much of an appetite. Hinata however was pressing for me to eat, something about the most important meal of the day and all that jazz.

We finished up as I paid for our food with the ration cards I had stocked up. Slipping back outside into the warmth of the early morning my eyes immediately locked onto a young boy. Dark spiky red hair tousled around on his head as he ran, bright golden eyes searching for someone to help him.

My eyes flickered upwards to see the source of the boys' anxiety as a small troop of Fire Ants raced after him. Searching frantically, he spotted me and rushed behind me as he clung to my leg. "Help me onee-san," he whined, squeezing my leg with with every ounce of strength in his body.

I watched him for a second before directing my gaze at the soldiers. "Step away from that thief! He must be arrested," One of the soldiers ordered. Raising my brow, I shook my head, "I'm sorry but what seems to be the problem here?"

I had obviously heard the soldier identify the boy as a thief but I wanted to drag this out as long as I could. Snorting, the leader of the small group stepped forward. His breath reeked of cigarettes and alcohol immediately causing my nose to scrunch up in disgust. "That little brat was caught stealing food, he needs to be dealt with," he spat angrily.

"My mama doesn't have any more ration cards! We were hungry," the child piped up from behind my leg. Pulling out a small pistol, the soldier aimed it at the boys head. With a terrified shriek, my nerves snapped as I shoved the boy behind me, stepping forward so the gun was pointed directly at my throat.

Scoffing, the enraged soldier snatched me by my jacket collar, pressing the gun further against my skin. "You best know your place girl, 'less you looking for an early grave." It was my turn to scoff as I gritted my teeth, "That's big talk coming from you. Nothing around here big enough for you so you threaten to shoot a kid. Pretty pathetic in my book."

Any other words that I could have said died down in my throat as I was slammed against the wall. My head throbbed painfully and there was no doubt in my mind that it bleeding. Digging my nails into the exposed skin of his wrist, I shoved him back before twisting his arm and tossing him to the ground.

Spitting the dirt from his mouth, he drew his hand across his lips, exposing his yellowing teeth, "You shouldn't have done that girl." Flipping off the safety, he pointed the gun at me again. Narrowing my eyes, I took a challenging step forward. "S-Sakura stop!", I heard Hinata gasp behind me but I didn't bother to turn around. This asshole wanted a fight, so be it.

"What the hell is going on here," A cold voice rang out, commanding silence from everyone. A few feet away stood the man himself, General Danzo Shimura. As if the whole scenario had never happened, each Fire Ant stood at attention, hands slanted at their foreheads as they saluted him.

He walked slow, eerily slow as he came to a halt between myself and the soldier whom I'd just been tussling with. He glanced between both of us before resting his gaze upon the soldier, "I do believe that I asked a question."

Paling, the soldier nodded, "Y-yes sir. You see, th-that boy there. He was stealing so we were going to apprehend him." Turning around, I noticed the boy who was now gripping Hinata's leg tightly. Sighing, he turned around to face the soldier, extending his hand, "Your gun." Nodding, the soldier quickly deposited his gun into the General's hands.

I could hear the boy sniveling behind me as Hinata tried to soothe him silently. Cocking the gun, he pointed in the boys' direction and with no hesitation, I stepped in between them. Smirking, he held my burning stare before pointing the gun behind him and firing a solid round into the soldiers' skull. Terrified screams permeated the once prevalent silence as his body slumped lifelessly to the ground.

Swallowing my nerves, I bit the inside of my cheek as I locked eyes with the man once more. General Shimura, probably one of the most heartless and cruel beings to ever set foot in Konoha. He was ruthless and greedy and carried little regard for human lives. The twisted grin at his lips only caused a tug at my heart as I thought about how many lives he'd taken.

My body trembled on its own as my eyes narrowed at the gun that was now pointed at me. Chuckling, he lowered the gun as he took a step towards me, "Now then, I don't suppose you have anything to add. Hmm?"

I forced my teeth as deep into my bottom lip as I could, stifling any remark that would end up with me dead. Settling on silence, I shook my head, staring at the pool of blood surrounding the corpse. Snatching my jaw, he grinned sadistically as he forced my eyes on him, "Hmm? I didn't quite catch that."

Oh this bastard was definitely starting to piss me off. Snatching my jaw away, I glared at him, massaging my jaw I mumbled, "No." He raised a brow, pressing the gun against the side of my head. "Sakura!" Hinata squeaked, taking a step forward.

"Stay out of it!" I snapped back, causing her to immediately still in her movements. Grinning, he pressed the gun further against my skull, "You better fix your manners girl. It'd be a shame to see that pretty little head of yours with a bullet hole in it. Try again."

Balling my hands into fists, I sighed. "No sir." Drawing the gun away from my temple slowly, he smirked, dragging his fingers down my cheek slowly. "Good," he whispered before pointing at the boy. "You. Come here." Tears welled up in the child's eyes as he glanced between Hinata and me. Firing once at the ground, he narrowed his eyes at the boy, "I said get over here!"

Scrambling to his feet, he ran over to Danzo. Tripping over his untied shoelaces, he slowly looked up at the General, wiping his tears from his face. "Is it true? Did you steal food boy?" Shaking, the child watched me, golden eyes pleading with me to help him.

I was typically indifferent towards most things but senseless violence was not one of them. I had my moments where I snapped and did things that I wouldn't normally do and I had to admit that I had half a mind to shoot the bastard in the damn throat.

I could feel my palms sweating as grinded my teeth furiously, swallowing, I nodded for the boy to tell the truth. Sniffling, he nodded, "Y-yes sir. I didn't mean to, my mama and I were just hungry and I –"

"Taki! Takiji-kun!"

Turning around, my eyes searched for the voice. My eyes fell upon the frame of a tall, slim woman with dark red hair and purple eyes. "Mama!" The boy whom I assumed to be Takiji whined as he made and effort to run to his mother only to me snatched back by Danzo.

"Please let him go!" The woman begged, falling down to her knees as she bowed before him. "How pathetic, sending your boy to do your dirty work," Danzo scowled, spitting on the woman's' tattered dress. An intense anger flared up inside of me as I bit into my lip, ignoring the blood that trickled into my mouth.

"Forgive me sir! I didn't know that he would steal from anyone; I'll give you all of my money. Please, I'll see to it that he gets punished, just let him go!" The attention had attracted an even larger crowd as people looked on in fear. I heard my name being called but I couldn't force myself to respond.

Instead, I was taken aback as Danzo flashed me a sickeningly sweet smile, "Oh don't worry. He'll learn his lesson." My eyes widened in shock as a single gunshot rang through the silence.

On the ground laid the lifeless corpse of the boy. His golden eyes were dull as blood trickled down the wound to his head. The pained scream of his mother sounded as she rushed forward before another gunshot rang out and her body collapsed atop of his.

The streets had erupted into a frenzy of panicked screams and mortified cries as they ran. Something inside of me snapped as I lunged forward at him. I was tackled to the ground, struggling as I was flipped over and felt a boot connect with my stomach, launching blood from my throat as I struggled to breathe.

Two Fire Ants hoisted me to my feet as Danzo slowly walked over towards me. Taking my chin in his hand, he sighed, shaking his head in disappointment before knocking me across the face with the butt of the gun. The aching in my cheek boiled up as I hissed in pain.

"You should stay in your place girl, or you'll be next," He mumbled before turning to face the frightened crowd. "Let this be a lesson! All acts of crime are punishable by death! No one is an exception. Clear out the bodies and get out of my sight."

Groaning at the growing pain in my body, I mustered up enough strength to tug out of the soldiers grip. Glaring at them, I quickly spun on my heel to face Danzo only to double over and cough up more blood as a fist lodged itself into my stomach.

Wincing, I glared at him as he stooped down and grabbed a fistful of my hair, "This is my last warning. You should be grateful you got the first one." Releasing me, he walked off towards the General's Hall. Soldiers instantly began clearing the bodies from the streets as the citizens began to file out of the once crowded streets.

I watched them through half-lidded eyes before narrowing my eyes at the blood soaked ground before me. Distant voices became clearer as I felt an arm wrap around me and hoist me up, "Sakura! Are you alright?"

Tenten. My ever-loyal best friend. I parted my lips to speak but only unleashed another violent torrent of bloodied coughs. Shakily, I forced my eyes up to see the worried looks of my friends. Hinata looked absolutely shaken up while Sasuke and Naruto looked pissed.

My eyes subconsciously flickered over to Ino, whose blue eyes were wide with worry. I tried to stand but only winced at the flare of pain in my stomach. Sasuke cursed as he snatched me from Tenten, cradling me bridle-style as he nodded, "We gotta get her to the hospital."

My body grew light and mind foggy as I drifted in and out of consciousness. Angling my head, I stared emptily at the blood stained ground. As my body succumbed to its numbness, the only thing I could process was the fact that yet another few lives were lost at the hands of General Danzo Shimura.

* * *

><p>"Fuck!"<p>

Tenten shoved Naruto back as she adjusted my pillow properly, "Dammit be careful! If you hurt her anymore I swear to fucking god I'll kill you myself!" Mumbling an apology, he took a step back but kept his eyes on me the whole time.

I struggled to sit up only to have Tenten push me back down in my bed. Shaking her head, she gave me a stern look that commanded me to lie back down. "Don't move too much Sakura." I sighed, angling my head to the window.

"Guys, can you all leave for a while. I need to talk to Sakura, _alone_." She whispered the last word carefully. There was a bit of reluctance but eventually everyone trickled out of my room, whispering for me to get better. I said nothing but nodded to signal my understanding and thanks.

With the click of my door, I met the tired and pained look in my best friends chocolate brown eyes. I opened my lips to speak but was cut off when I felt warm lips press against my own. I didn't hesitate and instead pressed my hands to her cheeks as I pulled her closer.

With one last nip at my lip, she wrapped her arms around my neck as she released a pained sob. "Tenten," I mumbled, wrapping my arms around her waist. "Damn you…you fucking idiot," she breathed against my neck, "You had me worried half to death. What were you thinking?"

Frowning, I winced at the pain in my stomach as I shook my head, "I got mad." She squeezed me tighter and I could tell she wasn't happy with my response, "Look I'm sorry." She scoffed as she pulled back, eyes brimming with tears.

Tenten was generally a pretty strong girl. It had been so long since I had seen her cry that I was at a complete loss. "Sorry," she laughed brokenly, shaking her head in disbelief, "Sorry? Sakura you almost got killed! Sorry doesn't _fucking _cut it!"

I recoiled, snapping my eyes to the floor to avoid her broken stare. Her body shook with the force of her sobs until it became too much for me. Pulling her flush against me, I buried my head into her neck. Mumbling apologies and placing gentle kisses against her throat, I sighed.

"Please," she whispered, her body slowly calming down, "Please be careful. I don't want to lose you too." Her fingers gripped my shirt tightly as she nipped at my shoulder, "Please." I nodded, unable to deal with her distraught state any longer, "Ah, I will."

She nodded, drying her eyes as she pulled back the sheets. Pressing herself flush against me, she pressed her lips to mine once more. I returned the kiss eagerly, fingers darting to her waist as her lips traveled along my neck.

Biting my skin slowly, she mumbled my name. My fingers twitched at her waist as I tried to ignore the way her tongue flicked against my burning skin or how her teeth tugged at my ear. "Sakura," she whispered before sliding a hand under my shirt.

"No Tenten. Not tonight."

I could see the defeated look in her eyes but deep down we both knew. As long as we lived like this, there was no room to get attached like that. Losing a friend was bad enough…but losing a lover? That's why I pulled away every time.

We never breached that point and I don't ever think that we would be able to. It would be too heartbreaking. Neither of us could afford to get involved romantically, not when there was so much at stake. So instead, I kissed her cheek and pulled her to lay down on top of me.

Pulling the sheets over top of us, I curled my hand at her waist once more. And I hoped…that this would be enough for her…for the both of us. Because who knew…

How long before I lost her too?

* * *

><p><strong>Working my way back up there. I think this a pretty good chapter and I'm fairly proud of it. I was going to make it longer but I'm terribly tired and cannot find the energy to type more. I hope it satisfied your thirst for now. Also, special thanks to all of my new followers and reviewers. I hope you all are enjoying so far and I hope that I satisfy your reading needs. (SN: I do want to update more often but I can't find an order to go in. Feel free to PM or leave a review for the next story you want me to update.)(SSN: My boyfriend has me watching this new anime called Cross Ange: Tenshi to Ryuu no Rondo or Cross Ange for short. It is awesome in my opinion and probably has the most nudity and suggestive content I've ever seen in an anime. ignoring that, the plot is actually pretty interesting.) Anyways, read and review! Love you guys!<strong>


End file.
